Satoshi's Biggest Challenge
by JazzieD
Summary: Someone summons Satoshi and his friends into a new world. Who is behind this? What does he or she want? Rated PG-13 for frequent swearing and unsuitable themes.


Introduction   
  
Satoshi's Biggest Challenge by Jazzie D  
  
Games  
  
Pokémon  
  
Action/Adventure  
  
Someone summons Satoshi and his friends into a new world. Who is behind this? What does he or she want?  
Rated PG-13 for frequent swearing and unsuitable themes.  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Poketto Monstas/Pocket Monsters/Pokémon. (Pick either name. They're all correct. If I  
did own the series, I would be really rich you know.) The people that are not from Poketto Monstas are based on  
real people and some other resources. I have given notes to tell you that as well as anything else that I feel that  
needs to be noted on. If I forgot someone, I'm sorry.  
  
Poketto Monstas is property of Tajiri Satoshi and the rest of Nintendo. - 1995  
  
That was simple, right?  
  
---  
  
Table of Contents  
  
Chapter - Name of the chapter  
  
1 - Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi - Taking a Break  
  
2 - There are People Missing?  
  
3 - A New World - The Start of Satoshi's Challenge  
  
4 - Matt, Hirotaka, Shinichirou and Megumi  
  
5 - The Battle: Part One - The Girls Battle - Kasumi vs. Megumi  
  
6 - The Battle: Part Two - Takeshi vs. Shinichirou  
  
7 - The Battle: Part Three - Satoshi vs. Hirotaka  
  
8 - The Battle: Part Four - The Rise of Matt  
  
9 - The Battle: The Final Part - Satoshi vs. Matt  
  
10 - The Conclusion  
  
---  
  
Notes before I start the story  
  
1. This is my first fic. I hope you'll like it.  
  
2. I am using the Japanese names of the characters and places here. I might as well give you a chart on the names  
and places I'll use in the story.  
  
Japanese name - English name  
  
Places  
  
Masara - Pallet  
  
Hanada - Cerulean  
  
Kogane - Golden Rod  
  
The main characters and their family  
  
Satoshi - Ash  
  
Kasumi - Misty  
  
Takeshi - Brock  
  
Kenji - Tracey  
  
Hanako - Deleila  
  
Sakura - Daisy  
  
Ayame - Violet  
  
Botan - Lily  
  
The Ookidos (Oaks)  
  
Yukinari Hakase (Hakase means doctor) - Samuel  
  
Shigeru - Gary  
  
Shigeru's sister, who has no name and I'll explain more as I continue the story. - May  
  
Rocket Dan (Team Rocket, though "dan" means gang in Japanese)  
  
Musashi - Jessi (The "i" in Musahshi is silent. Oh and I'm going with the more correct spelling for the short  
form of Jessica.)  
  
Kojiro - James  
  
Nyasse - Meowth  
  
Sakaki - Giovanni  
  
Gym leaders - Red, Blue, Yellow and Green (Yes, there was a green version, but it never reached America since  
the people in Japan didn't like that version.)  
  
Natsumi - Sabrina  
  
Elite Four - Red, Blue, Yellow and Green  
  
Kanna - Prima or better known as Lorlei  
  
Gym leaders - Gold, Silver and Crystal  
  
Akane - Whitney  
  
Mikan - Jasmine  
  
Ibuki - Claire  
  
Anzu - Janine  
  
Elite Four - Gold, Silver and Crystal  
  
Karin - Karen (Yeah. Change the "e" to an "i" and you get her Japanese name.)  
  
Other Gold, Silver and Crystal people  
  
Hiroki - The hero in the Gold and Silver versions, he has no English name as far as I know.  
  
Kamon - The rival in the Gold and Silver version, who also doesn't have an English name as far as I know.  
  
Pokémon  
  
Sutami - Starmie  
  
Rokon - Vulpix  
  
Aaboku - Arbok  
  
Matadogasu - Weezing  
  
Mariruri - Azumarill  
  
Kirehana - Bellossom  
  
Oudairu - Feraligator  
  
Kairyu - Dragonite  
  
Blackie - Umbreon  
  
3. Side notes will be at the end of the chapter. So if you see something like "(*1)", look for the corresponding  
note below. You have to look for note 1 in this case.  
  
4. I will say suffixes often. I am going to assume that you the reader don't know the suffixes. So I'll list them.  
  
Kun - Said usually after a young boy.  
  
Chan - Said after someone cute or a young girl.  
  
San - You already know this one, but I'll explain it anyway. Usually to say towards someone older like a "Mister  
or Miss", it really has no translation.  
  
Senpai - This is usually said to an upper class man or an elder.  
  
Sensei - This is said towards people of certain professions. You already know it means teacher, but it can also  
be said towards people that are like doctors, writers, creators and so forth.  
  
5. All names are in eastern format - Last name and then first name. I already showed you  
with Tajiri Satoshi in my disclaimer.  
  
6. Naturally, Takeshi's seiyuu, Ueda Yuuji (Keitaro from Love Hina, Syoma in Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools) would  
be the narrator, but I get to do the part here. I am in control.  
  
*lol*  
  
Okay. I'll start the story now.  
  
---  
  
Satoshi's Biggest Challenge  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1 - Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi - Taking a Break  
  
---  
  
Narrator/Jazz - Six years have passed. Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi are taking a break at Masara City. They  
all have really matured. Satoshi has won at every known gym from Hanada to Kogane. During the last few years, he  
had tough victories over Shigeru, Hiroki and Kamon. (*1)  
  
Satoshi - *Yawns and stretches* I'm glad we're taking a break. It's great to battle every now and then,  
but it's nice to relax once in a while.  
  
Pikachu - Pika!  
  
Kasumi - Hai! (You knew this meant "Yeah/Yes!" right?)  
  
Satoshi - Okasan! (Mom!) I'm home!  
  
Hanako - Satoshi! Kasumi! Takeshi!  
  
*Everyone is now inside the house.*  
  
Takeshi - *Finished cooking ramen (*2)* The ramen is here. Come and get it.  
  
Satoshi & Kasumi - Alright!  
  
*They all start eating and finish quickly.*  
  
Satoshi & Kasumi - Sugoi! (Wonderful!)  
  
*Takeshi nods his head*  
  
Satoshi - Okasan, we're off again!  
  
Hanako - Already? Okay. Be careful.  
  
Satoshi - I will! Bye!  
  
Kasumi & Takeshi - Bye Sekai-san! (*3)  
  
*The gang walks off*  
  
Takeshi - Where to?  
  
Satoshi - Hanada?  
  
Kasumi - Hai!  
  
*Rocket Dan drops by.*  
  
Musashi - Not so fast!  
  
Satoshi - Rocket Dan!  
  
Kojiro - *Not enthusiastic* Why do we have to always battle them? They have saved our lives from time to  
time you know. Also, whenever we go against the brats, we would always lose!  
  
Musashi - *Slaps him using a big, white Rocket Dan fan* Baka! (Stupid!) Don't think about losing!  
We have to get that Pikachu at all costs! We're meant to be bad!  
  
Nyasse - Yeah!  
  
Kojiro - *Now enthusiastic* You're right!  
  
*Satoshi, Kasumi and Takeshi are all carrying sweat drops. (*4)*  
  
Kasumi - That's Rocket Dan for ya.  
  
Satoshi & Takeshi - Hai.  
  
Musashi - Huh? Ahem! Prepare for trouble!  
  
Kojiro - And make that double!  
  
Musashi - To protect the world from devastation!  
  
Kojiro - To unite all people within our nation!  
  
Musashi - To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
Kojiro - To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Musashi - Musahshi!  
  
Kojiro - Kojiro!  
  
Musashi - Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
  
Kojiro - Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Nyasse - Nyasse, that's right! (*5)  
  
Satoshi - Don't you guys ever get tired of saying that motto over and over?  
  
Musashi - Shut up! We're here to take your Pokemon! Aaboku, go! *Throws ball and Aaboku appears with a cry*  
  
Kojiro - Matadogasu, go! *Throws ball and Matadogasu appears with a cry*  
  
Satoshi - Yare-yare. (The equivalent of a tired or embarrassed sigh) Pikachu! You know the routine!  
  
Pikachu - Pikachu!  
  
Satoshi - Thunderbolt!  
  
*Pikachu shocks Rocket Dan's Pokemon*  
  
Musashi - We can't lose to him now! Poison sting!  
  
Kojiro - Sludge attack!  
  
Satoshi - Jump now Pikachu!  
  
*Pikachu jumps over the attacks*  
  
Satoshi - Now! Thunder!  
  
Pikachu - Pikachu!  
  
*Sends Rocket Dan off*  
  
Rocket Dan - Rocket Dan is blasting off again!  
  
*Star appears in the sky*  
  
---  
  
*1 - I don't think this (Satoshi battling Hiroki and Kamon) ever happened in the anime or manga as far as I  
know and the reason I said that he (Satoshi) won was that since Tajiri-sensei created the series, I might as  
well give his character the victories.  
  
*2 - If you don't know what ramen is by now, it's a noodle dish (originated in China). You see Ookido Hakase  
have some in episode 2 of the anime. (Side note - I don't know why Satoshi in the dub said "I didn't recognize  
the back of your head," although it makes sense. In the original, he said "Isn't that ramen, Professor Ookido?"  
since he did see it. Well, "ramen" was too much for 4Kids, despite the fact that Americans, especially  
college students, use the word on a regular basis. Not even the most well known Asian food can be said here.)  
  
*3 - Sekai is Satoshi's last name.  
  
*4 - You know the sweat drop thing seen in anime. The person is embarrassed from a silly act or the person is  
nervous. Here, they look embarrased.  
  
*5 - Why did I use the dub's motto? If I were to use the original one, it wouldn't make sense to you the  
reader for the most part. So, I decided to use the dub one. 


End file.
